Tinder
"Revive a downed ally." Location Golden Sun: The Lost Age: Tinder is located in Hesperia Settlement in the far western region of Hesperia. Cast Growth on the plant to the left, then at the top of the area where there is a wooden crate, push it off the left hole in the fence below. (Note that it is possible to push the crate off the right hole so that it drops onto Tinder and traps it, causing the box to shake similar to what can happen in Kibombo Mountains; you'll have to leave and reenter so that the puzzle resets itself if that happens, though.) From there, press the box right so that it falls further down, then use Move while standing below it to move it one step further right. You are now able to hop onto the top of the box and reach the series of wall ladders that connects to Tinder's ledge, as well as the cave on the opposite side containing a chest with 166 coins. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Tinder is immediately accessible when the town of Tonfon is first entered, meaning this Djinni can be found as soon as you start out in the Great Eastern Sea with the Sailing Ship. To reach it on its spot on the roof of the item shop, go to the main town area's northwest corner, hop onto the bluish tiled roof below, and walk along the screen's west perimeter and climb down a tree. Right of this tree is a lone wooden crate, and when you hop onto it, you will be facing a sleeping man in front of a ferry on the wooden dock. Cast the Slap Psynergy to wake him up and prompt him to sail the ferry north. Retrace your steps north along the blue-tiled roof, and the ferry's new position lets you hop right across it to get to the roof of the item shop on which Tinder waits. Description When Set, it increases base HP by 12 and base PP by 5. When Tinder's battle effect is used, a targeted downed Adept is surrounded by a particularly elaborate visual of glowing red holographic images of avian pinions falling onto the target. The down Adept is revived and fully cured to maximum HP without any inaccuracy, just as though it is the Revive Psynergy without the PP cost. It is an upgraded version of Spark and similar reviving Djinn from the original Golden Sun. Ability analysis Golden Sun: The Lost Age: Tinder far obsoletes the only reviving Djinni the party has up until they first enter the Great Western Sea, Spark, as well as the two reviving Djinn Isaac's party may bring with them when they join Felix's party later, Dew and especially Quartz. The only reviving Djinni that can possibly have some use of its own is Balm, which when used by the lone surviving Adept of a party row where the other three Adepts are all downed, gives all three of the other Adepts a 60% chance to be revived to 60%. But this is conceptually rare and unreliable in practice. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Tinder has the same role as in the last game, far obsoleting all of the other Djinn that attempt to revive Downed party members: the "50% Djinni" Jolt, the "60% Djinn" Cinder and Teardrop, and the "80% Djinni" Glow. Since the final boss and optional endgame bosses have far more capacity to knock out your party than anything else in the game, Tinder can be used to both revive a Downed Adept and partially set up for a Mars Summon. Tinder will be strongly discouraged from use at that point at the end of the game and the postgame beyond that, however; The Tua Warriors that are randomly fought at Apollo Sanctum before the final boss guarantee dropping a Water of Life every time they are defeated in a battle, and there is no limit to how many Waters of Life you can amass, and amass easily. Should enough Tua Warriors be fought that every Adept has their own collection of Waters of Life to use in the final battle and the postgame, none of the lesser reviving Djinn should ever be used. Tinder, for being a Djinni that emulates the effect of a Water of Life, may still have some possible use because it can be used for the dual-purpose of both revival and putting a Djinni on standby for a summon. Name Origin Tinder is easily combustible material used to ignite fires. Category:Djinn Category:The Lost Age Djinn Category:Mars Djinn Category:Djinn that are not battled Category:Djinn that increase PP Category:Reviving effects Category:Dark Dawn Djinn